


A Ninja Storm is Brewing

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Time Skips, Time Travel, Trans Character, hunter/dustin/percy, tori/blake/cam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: the various families of the Rangers were always a tough subject to talk about.a subject that gets worse as the battle with Lothor leads to death.a subject they will have plenty of time to talk (or not talk) about after going on a journey through time.





	A Ninja Storm is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> some xover shows have more focus then others. 
> 
> opening is set 20 yrs pre Ninja Storm

Percy felt the curse painfully trying to change them as the stumbled through their new safe house towards the stargate commands car.

They felt their guard of the week push them into the running car. They blacked out for what felt like hours but must have been minutes due to the brief glimpses of the scenery. 

Like the moon. A full moon. They barely felt the car crash in their trance but certainly felt the animal shift take over. 

(Merlin....i fucking hate my siblings....)

The pure rage at that thought scared them. Sadly it was also the last coherent thought for some time.

 

 

Tori and Blake were traveling together in the forest searching for the morpher signal cam had found. 

"Yellow.itsgota be a yellow. "

"Totally. I'm adopted."

(Wow, way to throw out your issues Tori). Her boyfriend and ranger teammate didn't seem surprised but he totally had the whole ninja mystique thing down so....cheater. 

"Okay. Is this new info for you? ("Yes.") Talk now or later?"

"Later. I spotted the ranger."

They quickly hide from view as she pointed to the morpher in the paws of a coyote. 

They could feel cams frustration and confusion as they set about getting the stuff back. 

 

 

Feelings that Blake could see not dissipating as they gazed at the screen that Cam had set up about their wild guest.

Wild and magic guest. 

"My mom? My mom... I just found out about the strangeness of my birth and now I'm meeting my mom. Whose a coyote and a ranger."

The screen showed that the animal had human DNA. A were-creature. Simple. Those were well-known since the Beast of Stars Hollow event over a hundred years ago. 

What wasn't simple was the fact that the DNA was slightly different from earth humans. He held Tori has Cam ran a magic filter scan of her. Trying to see if the magic her parents had mentioned they dealt with was hiding her alienness.

"Yep. First generation earthling."

"Knew it. Told you."

"Omg Dustin. You did not"

"I so did. I was very serious. Shane owes us pizza."

"Tori...their right. Much to my wallets annoyance. They did declare aliens as an option."

Blake held back a giggle at the teams talk of bets and silliness as they dealt with strange shit like they always did.

Snarky puns and lots of talking.

 

 

Hunter and Shane were for once not worried about grudges as they had their turn guarding Tori and her still feral mother. After a few days of nothing but anger and fear, they were getting close to options that should not be on the table. Ever.

"What about howling."

Dustin's random statement was meet with the usual fanfare of disbelief but Tori was at her wit's end and they did have a knack for being right.

With cams and their online alpha penpal help, they created a voice modulator for Tori to try. The alpha said that family had a better chance than any random alpha.

With a mighty roar, they saw her moms' eyes glowing and then turning.

Holy shit.

 

 

It worked. Shane felt their bffs ecstatic joy like a slap to the face. And the arms. Chest. "Dude...stop hitting me..."

Everyone was in a rush to get her settled and it was another day before talking started.

He and hunter had bonded over their need to protect and comfort and were sitting beside tori as she kept trying to hold her mother's hand. The hospital prescribed ivs were not being helpful in this regard. 

They all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Queit....its very quiet..."

"Werecreature safe section."

The accent almost threw them. 

"Y...ou called me mom..."

"Yeah. Tori. Me. Thats me....your name? "

"Percy...its been a while since anyone used it though. Tori...its nice. Oliver would like that."

"Oliver? Oh shes asleep again."

 

 

Percy was in a state of wonder as they searched their new place. They were staying at the surfer rental next to blake and hunter.

A week of being in and out of response due to both tiredness then not wanting to think ended when they saw giant ass aliens attacking the town. The Rangers need their help.

Their daughter needed their help.

It was morphing time. 

Everyone was giving everyone a wide range of space as they were hesitant to rush feelings. 

But it would be inefficient to have this blocking their actions during a fight. 

So they had invited the others over.

Here we go.

 

 

Dustin was trying to summarize the events that lead their fellow yellow here.

First, it was winning a trip to another country.  
Shitty siblings locking them in a cursed pyramid thats was a goldmine of shit.  
Finding Wormhole Extreme like transporter  
Staying with people at safe house but then hiding after an assassination attempt.

"After that...being an animal mindset was less painful than dealing with my family. I knew enough to at times try to engage the new world. I also knew that trying to raise you would't work. I'm surprised this world had magic to break the curse. Pretty sure any offspring is supposed to be raised an animal based on your spirit animal."

Tori broke the silence "yeah. My parents were ninjas. We used ninja magic to change me back. Not that i knew any of that til a week ago. Tv psychics for the win."

The night went on as they bonded as teammates and family.

 

 

Family was a fucking crapshoot.

Shanes very biased thought about his own brother Parker was further drilined into his heart after a dying cam saved them then revealed that sensai was Lothor. and returning from said death (thank you cam's mom and samurai ninja morphers) 

No evil twin plot twist. Just straight up Darth Vader. 

Now they were scattered back in time over a hundred years ago. 

Hunter was thankfully taking point and getting documents ready so they could live out their lives in peace. 

Until we get back and kick his royal lying betraying undead....uggh...so angry. Another earth rumble was felt and their bff went off to meditate. 

If only they could have a timeskip forward. This shit hurt.

 

(((Time Skip: 5 yrs)))

Blake was working his first day at the garage for they new up and coming sport of bike racing. 

They had spent the past five years waiting for more chances to get an early start to his fav sport and after finishing his engineering degree hunter helped him get the job. 

Hunter and Percy had been by that weekend to drop off the gifts from their honeymoon when they informed him of the job offer from hunters college a friend. 

 

Shanes medical degree was going up in smoke. He felt it. 

"Everyone feels that Shane. Doest mean your going to fail."

"Sasha..."

"Nope. Buck up and carry on."

Shane watched his friend rush off back to the dorms to study and got back to his own material. 

Sigh...maybe he should have followed toris idea of law enforcement. 

 

 

Cam and Tori were waiting and setting up blakes congrats party when Dustin barged in with gifts from their hunter and Percys honeymoon. 

"My fav ot3 how goes it? "

They talked for a time and shared some amusing events they had missed over the past week before they had to part.

 

Hunter and Percy were setting up the new Victorian home with furniture with ease. A lovely off-white palace in the forest. 

The set up of getting ownership of the land was easy and a great story to tell the future generations. But right now he was more worried about the placement of the tv. 

"The flow of the room is off. We have to move."

(Ugh...where's the fastforward button?)

**Author's Note:**

> ages:  
> Shane and Tori 19 (tori's bday is her 20th)  
> Dustin Blake Cam 21  
> Hunter 24  
> Percy 37


End file.
